


Be My Valentine

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: In which Jisung and Minhyun skip class to go on a date on Valentine's Day.





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rooting hwangsung fluff (aka my specialty) for Valentine's Day!

**Minhyunnie ♡**

would you consider skipping class this thursday

 

**♡ My love ♡**

do u realize who ur talking to

im a college student, the answer to that question is always yes

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

that's good!

i mean,,, not good but,,, yeah

 

**♡ My love ♡**

 where did the smooth talker go

 you're losing your touch

**Minhyunnie ♡**

hush (｀Д´)

 

**♡ My love ♡**

why should we skip on thursday btw

nvm I just checked the date, so u wanna go on a date on valentine's day?

could've been smooth if I hadn't figured it out (・ε・｀)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

WILL YOU LET ME TEXT

 

**♡ My love ♡**

how is it my fault that you're so slow at typing (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

you know what forget about the date I don't wanna anymore

 

**♡ My love ♡**

huh-huh

and now what? you're gonna ask someone else?

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

...

stop bulLYING ME

 

**♡ My love ♡**

when did I ever do that

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

you always do

i want a refund and a new boyfriend

 

**♡ My love ♡**

no can do sir

it was decided we were forever the moment you drunk proposed to me

on

our

first

anniversary

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

WHEN WILL YOU LET ME LIVE

STOP BRINGING THAT UP

 

**♡ My love ♡**

i wish i had recorded it

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

STOP

**♡ My love ♡**

okay (･ω<)☆

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

anyway

 

**♡ My love ♡**

yes

 if we're skipping pls let me sleep until noon ive been so sleep deprived these days

(╥_╥)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

okay (●´□`)♡

i'll come at your place around noon

with

lunch (･ω<)☆ (•ө•)♡

 

**♡ My love ♡**

oH

 now that sounds interesting (灬♥ω♥灬)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

you only care about food ༼☯﹏☯༽

 

**♡ My love ♡**

wrong, I care about food and I care about you

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

SEE 

I COME AFTER FOOD

ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ

**♡ My love ♡**

who have i known longer, food or you?

u got ur answer as to why u come after food

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

you're terrible

 

**♡ My love ♡**

I love you (・ε・｀)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

i can't tell （πーπ）

 

**♡ My love ♡**

i really do (灬♥ω♥灬)

[attached picture]

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

...

you look cute

ugh

fine

 

**♡ My love ♡**

i know ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡

 gtg

i'll see you tomorrow then?

good night babe

I love you (･ω<)☆

(♥ω♥*)

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

[attached picture]

i love you too, sweet dreams (●´□`)♡

 

 **♡ My love ♡**  

you’re handsome ♡♡♡♡♡

 

**Minhyunnie ♡**

(灬♥ω♥灬)

* * *

Minhyun showed up at Jisung’s door on Valentine’s day at noon exactly. He didn’t bother knocking nor ringing the bell, and instead fished out the emergency key Jisung had given him from his pocket. He unlocked the door as discretely as possible, and couldn’t help the smile blossoming on his lips as he entered his boyfriend’s apartment.

He took off his shoes, and tip-toed inside the living room. The curtains weren’t opened yet, and the door to Jisung’s room was still closed, meaning he was very probably still asleep. He had meant it when he had said that he was tired, Minhyun figured, feeling both sympathy and fondness for his boyfriend.

  
Minhyun dropped the gifts he had brought on Jisung’s couch and their lunch on the table, and went to the kitchen to wash his hands. He headed for Jisung’s room and opened the door slowly. It was completely dark in there, and he could barely make out Jisung’s form under his blanket.

“Hello baby,” Minhyun said, sitting on Jisung’s mattress.

Jisung moved, struggled to open his eyes, and face planted in his pillow again. Minhyun’s heart skipped a beat, and he covered Jisung’s body with his, keeping the blanket between them.

“Baby,” Minhyun repeated softly, this time kissing Jisung’s neck gently. He smirked at the goosebumps his boyfriend was getting.

“Hmmmm,” Jisung groaned. “Don’t,” he managed to say, rolling on his back with a heavy sigh.

“Did I wake you up or were you still asleep?” Minhyun asked, staring fondly at him.

“Asleep,” Jisung growled.

“You’re so cute,” Minhyun cooed, and he leaned for a short kiss on Jisung’s lips, “I love you.”

“Don’t kiss me, I just woke up,” Jisung protested weakly, but his body wasn’t awake enough to gather strength to push his boyfriend away.

Minhyun kissed him again, this time a little longer, and then got up.

“Hurry up and shower, I brought lunch.”

Jisung remained on his bed, and Minhyun took the blanket away from him by force. Jisung yelped, even more as Minhyun picked him up in his arms.

“I got it, let me go!!”

 

A shower later and Jisung was dressed and more awake. He sat by the table of his living room, and jumped in surprise when Minhyun suddenly appeared by his side, a teddy bear shaped bouquet of red roses in his arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Oh my… You went too far,” Jisung couldn’t help but laugh, “it’s adorable, where did you find that?”

“They had those in the shop I went to, and I really liked it!” Minhyun replied, smiling brightly.

Jisung carefully took the teddy bouquet in his arms, and cooed. He had no idea where he’d put it, though. For the moment, a chair would do.

Jisung turned around to go settle in Minhyun’s arms for a hug and some hungry kisses. They parted to sit face to face at the table, and Minhyun revealed their lunch, which turned out to be chicken. While enjoying the food, they chatted, happy to be together.

“It’s actually the first time we get to celebrate Valentine’s Day in our three years of relation, right?” Jisung commented.

“It is,” Minhyun nodded, “the first time, I was sick and too contagious, and then last year you had exams the whole day and you passed out when you went home.”

“I’m happy we can spend it together this year,” Jisung said with a happy grin, which Minhyun reciprocated.

“It’s worth skipping uni, right?”

“I’d skip every day if I could,” Jisung snorted.

Minhyun laughed at that, and they kept eating while making small talk. As they were shuffling around to clean the table, Jisung let out a surprised “oh!”.

“Minhyun, it’s Valentine’s Day, not our anniversary!” Jisung complained cutely while pointing to the bag on his couch, from which ribbons were visible. Minhyun smiled innocently, and stuck out his tongue cutely, making Jisung melt.

“What do you think of going on our date this afternoon, and then getting back to your place for dinner and for the presents?” Minhyun offered, and Jisung agreed.

 

They brushed their teeth and headed out, not holding hands but walking close to each other.

“Where are you taking me?” Jisung asked cutely as they were strolling lazily at their own pace.

Minhyun smiled at him handsomely, and chuckled.

“There’s a touring winter fair that came to the city, so I thought it’d be fun to go there, since today’s a really nice day.”

Minhyun’s expression softened as Jisung’s eyes started sparkling.

“That sounds amazing!”

“I’m glad you like the idea,” Minhyun replied happily.

They took a bus to the place where the fair was being held, and took advantage of their proximity in the bus to hold hands tightly.

“It really is a beautiful day to go out,” Jisung commented as the bus was going through the streets, “it would’ve been a shame to go to uni.”

“You’re way too enthusiast about skipping class,” Minhyun laughed, hugging Jisung a little closer to him. Jisung merely smiled at that.

 

They arrived at the fair, and once again, while they couldn’t hold hands in public, they remained close to each other. The fair itself wasn’t big, so they first walked around it, and once they had seen all the booths, strolled again among the few alleys that had been set up. It was nearing the middle of the afternoon, and there was a cotton candy booth ideally situated not too far from a bench, so Minhyun treated them to cotton candy. Jisung didn’t protest, knowing he would get the occasion to spoil his boyfriend too.

“It’s so calming to be here,” Jisung said after yet another big bite of the pink cloud shaped food.

“Yes, I know, being here is way better than being in class,” Minhyun teased him, and Jisung laughed.

“That’s how I feel, though.”

“You’re such a bad role model,” Minhyun said, poking his sides.

“Does that mean you like bad boys?” Jisung teased him back, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Nothing about you screams bad boy when you’re eating bright pink cotton candy and looking soft,” Minhyun stated, shaking his head.

“Meh, I guess you’re right. I’m bad at everything, that doesn’t make me a bad boy,” Jisung said, before letting out a yelp when Minhyun pinched his thigh. “Ouch!”

“Stop lying,” Minhyun scolded him, and Jisung showed him his saddest kicked puppy expression.

“Don’t do that either,” Minhyun said, and Jisung was about to complain when Minhyun shielded them with his own cotton candy to kiss him on the lips. That shut Jisung up, and he became bright red. Minhyun was satisfied, and Jisung let out a small moan of protest.

They were soon done with eating, and got up.

“What’s our next plan?” Jisung said, licking his lips to get rid of the remaining sugar.

Minhyun stayed silent for a few seconds too long, too distracted to answer.

“Ah, yeah. Hm, it’s too early to go home, wanna go to the mall nearby?” he finally replied, and Jisung agreed to his offer.

 

Time flew as they went in a video game shop, not only checking out new games that had been released, but also trying out a few ones on the gaming consoles the shop had in a special corner for their customers to use. They then went to a movie and music shop, and there again, they spent time searching for dvds and cds. Because of each other’s mutual bad influence, when they came out of that shop, their wallets were a little lighter, and they each had a plastic bag.

  
Given it was nearing the end of the afternoon, they took a bus back to Jisung’s place, but Jisung insisted that they got off one stop earlier than his. Minhyun followed him like a confused puppy, and almost bumped into him as Jisung abruptly stopped walking.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyun inquired, not getting why they were going that way instead of heading for Jisung’s apartment.

“Wait here,” Jisung said, and Minhyun’s expression got all the more confused. However, he did as told, curious and kind of worried.

A good five minutes later, Jisung was back, and he had a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers in his arms. Minhyun’s eyes opened so wide Jisung snorted before bursting into laughter.

“Is it for me?” Minhyun asked.

“No, for your sister,” Jisung rolled his eyes, “of course it’s for you.”

Minhyun pouted sadly, and Jisung pinched his cheek.

“Let’s go home?”

 

The trip home was short, and they were soon in Jisung’s kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Is kimchi fried rice okay with you?” Jisung said, and Minhyun nodded.

“Yes, I’ll love whatever you cook!” he replied with enthusiasm, embracing Jisung from behind and kissing his cheek.

“You’re so easy to please,” Jisung said, teasingly.

They shared a deep kiss on the mouth before getting to the cooking. It always took less time when they were together, mostly because they didn’t notice time going by.

  
Dinner was barely made that it was all eaten, courtesy of two very hungry young men. Jisung got them popsicles, and they ate them as dessert before settling on the couch. Minhyun handed the bag that he had brought in earlier, and Jisung had gone to his room to fetch a big, rectangular box.

“Who was it that complained that today wasn’t our anniversary?” Minhyun said, eyeing the box.

“I get to spoil my boyfriend no matter the occasion,” Jisung defended himself, and Minhyun snorted.

Jisung opened the bag, getting out two packages. The first one was a signed CD from his favorite band, and the second one was a box of chocolates.

“Thank you,” Jisung said, kissing Minhyun sweetly.

“I’m happy you like your presents,” Minhyun smiled, and Jisung kissed him again.

It was Minhyun’s turn, now. He took off the ribbon around the box, and gasped as he put away its cover. All of his gifts were nicely arranged next to each other, like a puzzle: there was a bag of sweets, another one of chocolates, and next to these was an envelope.

Jisung stared at him fondly as he took the envelope, opening it to take out a printed photograph of them, on which Jisung was kissing Minhyun’s cheeks. There was also a short, handwritten letter, on which Jisung had wished Minhyun a happy Valentine’s Day, reminded him of his love, and also made the wish for them to stay together a long time.

Minhyun put the letter away, sniffling. Jisung chuckled, touched.

“Don’t cry, oh my- shh, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Jisung said, laughing. He pulled Minhyun into a tight hug, and Minhyun let out a sob in his neck.

“Baby don’t cry,” Jisung sing songed, smiling, and Minhyun squeezed him in his arms.

“I love you,” Minhyun said.

“I love you too,” Jisung said before kissing his cheek.

They remained in each other’s arms until Minhyun calmed down, and from then it was only a matter of seconds before Jisung climbed on his boyfriend’s lap.

“I think you need a little cheering up,” Jisung said, cupping Minhyun’s cheeks, “then how about a movie?”

“I don’t know if I’m gonna last through a movie,” Minhyun admitted truthfully, hands traveling on Jisung’s back, heading lower.

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Jisung winked.

Their mouths met in a soft kiss, and Minhyun hugged him closer.

Jisung made a mental note to take their presents away from the couch before their making out got out of hand, but for the moment, indulged himself into the feeling of his and Minhyun’s shared love.


End file.
